


Love Endures Throughout Any Weather

by Scarly



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Comfort, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naga!Chase, Naga!Jack, Weather, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarly/pseuds/Scarly
Summary: This is a series of one-shots inspired by different weather conditions.





	1. Warmth Exists even in the Darkest Depths of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Snow/Blizzard

Snow fell from the ashen sky above, clouds trailing along the horizon like trains carrying the heavy loads of snow yet to fall. The low hum of Jack’s helipack droned on as Jack journeyed back towards his master’s citadel, it hadn’t been long since he’d left, but he’d forgotten his phone and had gone back to pick it up. 

His breath exploded into the air, the bitter cold seeping into his lungs and spreading throughout his fragile frame. Jack tugged the thick trench coat around himself. A stuttered breath leaving him. 

Below him the world was painted white, as he left the wasteland behind and flew over the small forest that lay at the base of the mountain, as usual obscured by a thick fog.

He barely noticed at first, the thickening snow that seamlessly slipped from fluttering flakes to heavy clumps that begun to conceal the citadel before him. Jack moved his goggles from his forehead, attempting to see through them instead of letting the snowflakes catch in his thick eyelashes.

Eventually he grew closer, landing near the entrance as the world was erased by a swirling storm of screaming silver. As usual the entrance opened to him, for a brief moment he remembered those times when the door would threaten to slam upon him. Back then the owner of this grand fortress would sooner squash him like a bug beneath his boot, than share a bed with him. The cold made Jack hasten his pace inside of the citadel, the door closing behind him.

Jack removed his goggles, making his way up the marble steps. As he reached the top he was met with the armour wearing Overlord who raised an eyebrow at the albino. 

“Forget something?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “yeah I know. Can I have my phone back?” 

Chase, without a word, moved towards the young man. His hand slipping the phone into the trench coat pocket, as another hand took its place on the genius’ lower back. A smirk dancing across his features as his breath tickled his ear.

“I am beginning to wonder if you continuously seem to forget your phone just so you can see me again,” he could hear Jack’s heart thumping in that slender body of his. The red already creeping onto his cheeks as he diverted his stare to the ground. A chuckle signalling Chase’s amusement caused a shiver to dart up Jack’s spine.

A few seconds passed before Chase pulled away, still amused by his consort’s shyness. It was to be expected, the genius had not been his consort for very long, however that didn’t stop Chase from enjoying the boy’s embarrassment.

“I’ll just go then” Jack said in a meek tone, hoping the red would disappear from his cheeks.

“I do not think you will be going anywhere tonight” His eyes flicked towards the entrance, then back to his bright-eyed consort. “If you try to fly through the blizzard I will have to trek outside to find you when you inevitable crash. And I do not fancy finding my consort dead in the morning.” He pulled Jack closer, “you will have to stay here tonight.”

“R-Really?” Jack stuttered.

“Of course, now follow. I was just about to retire to my study” A gloved hand took the albino’s smaller hand and led him towards his study. 

Jack had never been to Chase’s study. In fact, he’d never stayed the night. They’d obviously had sex, but Jack had never actually stayed the night. Mostly due to the anxiety of doing something wrong, he feared his weird habits would turn off the man he’d spent so much time trying to win the heart of. Jack followed the Overlord to his study, watching as Chase opened the door and gently tugged him inside.

The study was dimly lit, a desk standing opposite the door. There were a few bookshelves, but the books they contained were different from the ones in Chase’s library, these were clearly for entertainment, while the others were for research. At the side was a marble fireplace with logs sitting inside. And in front of it was a loveseat and an armchair, with a small table in the middle.

“Make yourself at home” Without a word he used magic to remove his armour.

Jack idly walked towards the armchair, slumping down in it as he gazed around the room. It was then the fire burst to life, devouring the logs as the light set the maroon walls ablaze. A squeak came from Jack, he hadn’t expected the fire to suddenly erupt to life.

Chase tried to hide his amusement, as he took his place on the loveseat with a book in hand. 

Jack tried to ease his tense muscles, bundled up from the stress he felt. They had only been together a little over a month, so he believed it was natural for him to still feel this way. He hoped it was natural anyway. Chase was the only man he’d ever been in a relationship with. While Chase had most likely been in many relationships before him, a man of his accomplishments and beauty would have no trouble finding someone. 

And with that thought, Jack couldn’t help but feel another worry added to his buzzing thoughts. Would Chase be comparing him to previous consorts? What if he couldn’t match up to his previous consorts? 

Jack’s mind swirled, sending the genius into a daze. 

Chase, who had been sitting across the from his consort, noted his stiff posture and the fact he hadn’t even attempted to make himself comfortable by the fact he still wore his thick trench coat and boots.

“Do you plan to wear your coat and boots all night, Jack?”

His body shot up, his back straightened suddenly, “o-oh.” His cheeks reddened as he fiddled with the zipper of his coat, soon slipping it off and resting it on the side of the armchair. He then removed his boots, placing them beside the chair. 

While Jack had been busy one of Chase’s warriors wandered in, a tray of freshly brewed tea resting in their jaws. They placed it on the small table before leaving.

“Want some tea?” Chase set his book down.

“Sure” 

“Then come sit next to me” Chase ordered, eyes never leaving the task of pouring them both a cup of tea.

Jack, slowly edged off the chair and took his place next to the Overlord. A small space between them. Chase passed Jack his cup, before wrapping an arm around the smaller man and pulling him closer. Jack almost yelped at the sudden contact, the cup trembled in his grip for a moment before it settled. Chase simply smirked and sipped his tea.

Jack looked down into the dark liquid, before sipping it. He could smell the sweet aroma, which calmed him down as he relaxed in the grip of the immortal. He felt the strong hand rubbing his side, as he held the cup in his hand and looked down at his lap.

Chase set his cup down. A smile on his lips as he held the young man close, he enjoyed the feeling of someone close to him after so long. Truthfully, despite what many might believe he’d only had a few consorts. Many people had fallen for him, but his heart was not won so easily.

“There is no need to be so tense” Chase leant down and pressed a kiss on his consort’s pale forehead.

“I’m not tense” Jack kept his stare downwards and fiddled with his gloves, which he was slowly sliding off.

“Of course not” he mocked, taking another sip of his tea before placing it back down. “It is not like you fidget and avoid my gaze when nervous” he added in a blunt tone.

“Smart ass,” Jack muttered.

“You know you love it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, finally looking back up at Chase. His eyes flashed like molten gold in the light, dark hair cascading down his back. And his chiselled, god-like features almost made Jack deter his gaze. But he found his chin caught in Chase’s grasp as he moved closer and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Jack didn’t try to pull away, but instead replied with equal affection, at one point he almost dropped his cup of tea. 

“Perhaps” Chase whispered as he pulled away, “we should retire to the bedroom.”

Jack could only nod as he quickly put the cup on the table, already being lifted off his feet and carried to the bedroom.

As soon as Chase entered the room he dropped Jack on the bed, pinning the youth down. Jack loved the glint of desire in his eyes as he felt Chase latch onto his throat, leaving little marks which would bloom into bruises by morning. A whimper slipped from Jack’s lips as he felt Chase nip a little harder than usual at his skin. 

“Not too hard” he whined.

Chase chuckled. His hands gripped Jack’s hips and pulled him closer so he could take his place between his legs. The feeling of hands beneath his shirt made Jack whimper, the warmth causing him to shudder as the kisses continued. Jack found his sight blinded for a second as his shirt was taken off, as soon as his vision was cleared his lips were met in a deep kiss. 

“God, I love you so fucking much” Jack moaned.

“So vulgar, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Chase joked, beginning to remove his own shirt.

“No, but I’ve never heard you complain about kissing me before,” Jack grinned as he wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck.

A low hum came in response as he pinched Jack’s nipple, earning a yelp. “I cannot help it when I have such a cute boy in front of me.”

“I-I’m not cute. I’m supposed to be an evil genius, and don’t call me a boy. I’m a man” Jack’s face went red, noticing the roll of Chase’s eyes.

“If you are a man then move in with me.”

Jack paused, caught off guard by what he just asked. His mind, which had already been buzzing from the pleasure, was now spinning as he tried to formulate a response.

“I mean…um…you want me to move in?”

“Well, you are my consort. But I did not want to push you into moving in with me so soon.”

“I…uh…” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, his words caught in his throat. He wanted to say yes, but he was still worried.

“You do not have to give me an answer now, and even if you say no I will not be mad. This relationship is not just about pleasing me.”

Jack nodded as Chase crawled back on top of him, “now I think it is time to get back to what we were doing.” He purred.

What followed that night was a haze of pleasure. The room only lit by candles as the room barely contained their moans and groans. Outside the snow raged on, but within Chase’s chambers there was only warmth and desire. By the end of it Jack rested his head on Chase’s chest, panting as he was held close by the immortal. During this he had some time to think about the proposition, the idea of moving in appealed to him. As long as he could bring his lab over then it should be alright. He still felt his anxieties settling inside, but at the same time he wanted to be as close as he could be to Chase. He knew Chase loved him, so he shouldn’t care about any weird habits he might have. After a session of being lost within his own thoughts it wasn’t long till Jack felt sleep take over, his body relaxing as his mind became quiet for a little while. The Overlord next to him only falling victim to sleep too when his companion was in a deep sleep.

Strong fingers ran through Jack’s vibrant locks, causing the man to stir. Red eyes began to open, a yawn coming next as he lazily lifted his head so he could look at the man holding him close. The clock beside the bed revealing it to be the early hours of the morning.

“Morning,” he muttered.

“Good morning” Chase replied before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Have you got an answer for me yet then?”

Jack smiled, twirling a lock of Chase’s hair around his finger. “Yes. I’ll move in with you.”

His answer earned a grin from the Overlord, followed by another kiss. Jack secretly thanked the blizzard which had raged the night before, because without it he wouldn’t currently be cuddled up in bed with his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the first in this series of one-shots. I've wanted to do prompt based stories for a while, but I haven't started writing Chack till recently. So I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Mysteries In The Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Mist/Fog
> 
> Alternative Universe - Chase is a Naga, and Jack is his most valuable treasure.

Jack was having a bad day.

He had been abandoned in the middle of nowhere by his so-called friends who thought it was funny. As they had driven away he heard one of them shout out the window about coming to get him by nightfall, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed. In his rage he had made the stupid decision to begin walking, hoping there was a nearby town where he could find a phone, since he’d left his phone at home because it needed some repairs. And since Jack was gifted in the robotics department he’d hoped he could fix it himself.

And now he trekked around the edge of a marsh, boots becoming soaked and body heavy from walking so far. Jack knew he had made a bad decision, but there was no turning back now. All he could do was keep walking. He wasn’t far from the end of the marsh, so if he could just get to the treeline he might be able to find some shelter for the night.

He kept walking, determined to make it to the forest. Above him the sky was beginning to darken, his fear of being in complete utter darkness beginning to crawl around inside of him. His feet were getting stuck in the mud, causing him to use as much force as he could to pull his legs out, but this began to tire him out more than he already was.

But he eventually made it to the forest. The last of the light fading in the distance, like a candle about to flicker out. Jack was happy to be on more solid ground at least, however he still needed to find somewhere to settle for the night. So he continued walking.

It was then a mist begun to sweep across the ground, but soon rising and thickening into a fog that kept Jack from seeing very far in front of him. His eyes were already terrible, being an albino meant he could barely see even in the best of conditions, now he was almost blind. The fog swirled and danced in the air taunting the man. The trees branches hung low, tangled among the fog, as they were like gnarled hands ready to capture him. All avian activity had ceased, silenced and suffocated as they hid. Even the sound of his footsteps had been swallowed by the fog.

He felt his feet bump into rocks and roots, his steps slow as he tried to be careful. When he looked above there was a blanket was darkness, barely lit by the fragments of stars as the moon was only a thin crescent, a feeble light leaking from it.

But it was then a sound reached his ear, a malicious hiss that ripped through the silence and echoed. It was too loud to be a small snake, it must have been large. The silence that followed felt like it was crushing the air from Jack’s lungs. It was then the sound came again, louder than before as he did the only thing he could think of.

Run.

His fear launched his body into fleeing. The sound of heavy footsteps echoing into the darkness as they ached and pleaded for him to stop. There were no sounds of pursuit, but he didn’t care. He wanted to leave. His need to escape devoured any sense of reason he had. His lungs refused to accept the air he greedily consumed to supply his tired sore body.

It was then he tripped. His body flung forward as his foot was caught on a root. Jack’s head hit a rock, the blow knocking the albino out cold. His blood dribbling onto the pale rock, the scent trickling into the air and revealing his whereabouts to any beast that decided to prey upon the helpless man. In his unconscious state he could only hope for someone to find him.

Through the fog a figure appeared, it was as though the ethereal veil had parted for him. Molten golden eyes glowed in the darkness, slit pupils taking in the sight before him. Chase was a Naga, one who had been alive for over a thousand years, but he had never seen a human who looked as enchanting as the one before him. He crept closer, his hand reaching out and turning the human over. Chase hummed softly as he felt pleased to find such an interesting human, his skin was as pale as freshly bloomed lilies and vibrant vermilion hair that felt soft between his fingers.

Chase bent down, scooping the man up into his arms bridal style. He then carried the man to his lair, which lay at the base of a nearby mountain. He knew within the deep reaches of his cave no human would be able to touch this interesting treasure he had found. Chase noted the cut on the albino’s head, and knew he would need to clean it once he got back. A smirk flickered upon his lips for a second, he was going to make sure he enjoyed this human to the fullest, perhaps he had even found someone who could relieve the coldness that had consumed his heart centuries ago.

 

Jack groaned as he started to wake up, his body sore as his memories were blurred for a second, before remembering what had happened. His eyes snapped open, instead of sky he was met with the roof of a cave. Jack turned over onto his side, beneath him was the soft texture of fur, he wondered who would sleep on a bed like this. Ruby eyes continued to survey the cave, finding an old clay plate next to his bed filled with fruit, and a cup with some water. Torches were hung on the walls, lighting the surrounding area in a warm glow. Besides that the part of the cave he was in seemed bare, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t more.

It was then a shadow grew from the entrance, creeping across the walls as the owner of the shadow entered. Jack froze, like he’d been caught in medusa’s gaze, the fear consuming him as he wondered if this was going to be the end for him.

“Ah, you are awake” The beast said as his sauntered over to the albino. 

Jack couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the creature before him had the torso of a man whose beauty could only exist in legends. The long inky locks that spilled over this shoulders framed a youthful face. But his eyes held the wisdom you could only acquire after years of living, the torches illuminating the golden orbs that were directed at the helpless boy. But below the waist was an appendage which should belong to a snake. A long tail powered by strong muscles that could crush Jack with ease, covered with jet scales that shone emerald when caught in the light.

Chase noticed the wide-eyed expression of the treasure he had just found, “if I planned to devour you I would have done so already.” He lowered himself so he could be at eye level with Jack.

A whimper was the only sound Jack could make. In his head he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing and the words he had spoken. His logic began to swim through the anxiety driven thoughts that drowned all sense of reason. If he wanted to devour him he already would have, but that only left him wondering what others plans he has for him. Was this monster going to keep him here forever, would he never see his friends or family again?

Chase reached out and cupped his face, feeling the human tremble from his touch. “It seems your head injury is healing,” he muttered as he turned his head a little to the side. He then released the human, looking into his eyes as he spoke in a firm voice “you need to eat.”

Jack flinched, those eyes hypnotic as the words he spoke sounded less like a request and more like an order. In response he nodded, hesitantly reaching out for a fruit from the plate that had been left for him. Jack took a quick bite, finding the fruit sweet as he chewed. This seemed to please Chase as he turned away.

“I will be back soon. Do not try to leave while I am gone.” Chase then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

For a while Jack sat around in a daze, slowly munching on the fruit he had been left. His first thought was to escape, but then he remembered the words that beast had left him with and decided he better do as he is told. Even if he had left, there was no telling when he would be back.

As the hours passed the boredom had firmly settled within the albino, causing him to fall asleep once again. While he slept Chase had returned, finding the boy laying upon his bed, vulnerable and helpless beneath his gaze. His eyes narrowed as his roamed the figure of the boy, remembering those bright scarlet eyes. Chase slithered closer, taking his place beside Jack as he got comfortable, the warmth of the slender form beside him pleasing.

When Jack finally awoke it took him a few moments to process that a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist, but when he realised a yelp erupted from him as he tried to crawl away from whoever was holding him. But he was barely able to get off the bed when he felt something cold wrap around his legs and drag him back to his original position. Jack was then turned over, meeting the sharp golden gaze. For a moment, he forgot that he was being held hostage by a monster, a light blush appearing on his pale cheeks when he saw how handsome he was.

“Do not move, let me rest a little longer” he muttered as Chase closed his eyes.

“W-What are you?” Jack stuttered, a question he had been meaning to ask since he saw his captor. It was only now that he had suddenly gained the courage to talk.

“So you can speak, I was beginning to worry that you were mute” his eyes opened as a smirk flashed across his features. “I am glad that is not the case,” noting the lovely voice of his treasure. “And if you must know I am a Naga.”

Jack briefly remembered one of his friends mentioning Naga’s in a weird conversation they had once, his friend had been obsessed with cryptozoology, little did he know that the somewhat useless information he had learned would come in handy one day.

“Then why am I-”

“Why are you here? Simple, I like interesting treasures, and I have yet to see a human who is as brightly coloured as you. Snow white skin, red eyes and hair, that is quite rare to see.”

“O-Oh, my hair isn’t actually red” He stiffened when he saw the Naga’s eyes narrow. “It’s dyed! My hair is actually white.” He spluttered out as he held his hands up in defence.

“Hm…” Chase pondered the image of this human before him with white hair instead of red, and found it just as pleasing. “Then you will no longer dye your hair.”

“W-Why?”

“Because I said so,” the Naga sat up and grasped Jack’s chin. “Unless you would like to argue with me on the matter.”

“N-No!” Jack admitted defeat when he looked into his captors eyes, “but it would be nice to know your name” he added with a sheepish smile. 

“Chase Young. And yours?”

“Jack Spicer.”

“Well, if you would not mind Jack I would like to sleep.”

Chase must have deemed the conversation over as he lay back down, holding the albino close as his tail wrapped around the lithe form. His eyes once again closing as he fell asleep. 

Jack lay there, wrapped up tightly as he could only stare at the relaxed face of Chase. Jack bit his lip, part of him thought he was insane for finding the Naga attractive. However, from the torso up he was human. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. This wasn’t a man, he was a beast who was going to keep him captive possibly for the rest of his life, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try to find something to be happy about during this time. If he was going to be kept by the Naga, at least he would get to look upon a handsome face every day, along with how much information he could gather during his time with Chase.

Jack soon found that Chase’s body was cold, but a pleasant coolness that contrasted against his heated skin. This caused the youth to yawn, his eyes closing as he soon fell asleep in the arms of the Naga.


	3. Blessed by Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - A Sunny Day
> 
> Alternative Universe - Chase and Jack are Naga's.

The sky was a canvas of blue, only wisps of cloud painted briefly across the sun, as though the sun was an eye peaking between fingers as it was hidden for a moment. The smell of the loamy soul and freshly bloomed flowers filled the air, as the grass was swept over by a breeze. The leaves on the trees rustling as birds hopped from branch to branch, singing sweetly to attract their many lovers who will come and go as they please. 

However, stretched out across a warm rock was a Naga, eyes closed as he listened to their songs. A pleased hum rumbled from his broad chest as he felt the warmth dancing across his skin, his tail flicking idly. The Naga turned over onto his stomach, allowing his back to feel the heat as he smiled at the relaxing heat he felt. For a while he had been staying inside, only leaving his cave when he needed to gather food for him and his mate, but now he was finally able to relax.

“Chase” he heard the enchanting voice of his mate calling for him. A single golden eye lazily opening to look at his mate who was appearing from between the trees.

His mate had gathered some fruit for them to enjoy together. A grin almost a permanent feature upon his face. The beams of light caused his newly transformed tail to shimmer in the sunlight, his iridescent white scales a feature Chase found beautiful.

“Come closer, Jack” Chase purred as he watched those dahlia eyes glittering with a need to be near the older male.

Jack slithered over to his mate, his movements still awkward but he would soon get used to it. Chase knew that being outside would be good for him, the transformation was quick, but it could also leave his mate vulnerable. Especially when a Nagini, known as Wuya, had been sneaking around his territory. 

The fruits were left at the base of the rock, creeping upon the stone to take his place at Chase’s side. His pale tail wrapped up by the darker ebony scaled tail, the warmth sinking deep into his scales. Jack wrapped his arms around Chase’s neck, feeling lips pressed against his own. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better, but I still keep falling over when I try to…” the word ‘walk’ nearly left the tip of his tongue, until he corrected himself “slither.”

A brief laugh came from Chase, “moving around will become easier with time. And if you are still struggling after a while, I could always carry you everywhere.” Chase nuzzled into the once fiery locks, which had begun to fade into the hidden white hair beneath.

Jack purred, moving closer to the male as he felt safe in his arms as he enjoyed the heat from the sun. In fact, he enjoyed the heat so much that he begun to fall asleep. 

It wasn’t till hours later when Jack awoke, Chase sitting up, his tail and arms held his frail mate close. The tightness of the grip reflecting the unease of the older male, as a snarl passed his lips. Jack kept silent, pressing himself closer Chase as his tail twitched nervously.

From the treeline slithered a woman, however her bottom half was like Chase’s. Dull, maroon scales covering the ugly appendage that allowed her movement. Claret hair cascading down her back, as poisonous olive orbs glared at the young Naga in the arms of Chase, a low hiss slipping from her lips. She clenched her fits, long sharp claws digging into her flesh as blood swelled to the surface.

“This ugly creature is your mate?” She snarled. Her voice low and cut through the air like a knife through flesh, “you chose him over me.”

“Speak with respect when talking about my mate, you vile wench” Chase spat back at the female who bristled with the aggression that seeped through his words like venom. 

“Did I offend you, your highness?” She snarled, “You were supposed to choose a fertile female in order to continue our species. You were supposed to mate with me!” Her body was thrust forward, fangs being bared at the male.

Chase reared back, not from fear, but with an eyebrow raised and his tone condescending: “You think I would choose a cold, most likely barren female like you to be my mate. It would be less humiliating to mate with a rat.”

Jack held onto his mate as he watched the two converse with one another, his eyes widening as he saw the rage devour the Nagini’s features in an ugly display. Chase responded with a smug smile.

“But yet that weakling cannot bare you offspring either!”

“I have no need for offspring; there are plenty of virile males out there.” His smug smile dropped, eyes flashed with danger “now leave.” Chase nudged Jack behind him, urging him to begin heading back to the lair for safety.

Jack complied and begun to head back, his back turned as the female saw her chance. Wuya darted forward, her claws ready to strike the albino down. Jack eyes became wide as he saw the claws come closer, ready to rip out his throat and stain the grass with his blood. But it was then he felt himself shoved aside, the claws hitting flesh, but not the target they had intended. The albino felt his back hit the ground, above him Chase had taken the blow, claw marks appearing on his chest as the female left scars.

Wuya tried to back off immediately after her failure, but Chase had already taken the chance to attack. His fangs already sicking deep into her shoulder, venom pumped deep into her dry old veins. While Naga and Nagini could not cause fatal damage to one another through their venom, they could still cause painful irritation that would make them feel like their skin was burning. It had not been unheard of for them to rip their own scales off due to how a vicious heat is said to grow beneath. A shriek pierced through the air, all the birds within the area scattering high into the sky to escape the Nagini.

In an instant Wuya jerked herself away, her body landed with a heavy thump against the ground. But Chase wasn’t done, he continued his brawl with the female. Malicious hisses erupted from Chase, continuing to bite the weaker opponent till he deemed the punishment enough. He knew she would not return. Victorious golden eyes glared as she disappeared into the treeline, frustrated gulps of air finally working their way into the male’s lungs so he could calm himself down. It was then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, the quivering form of his mate pressed against his back. Chase turned, grasping Jack’s chin and tilting it, meeting his lips in a soft kiss. 

“Are you alright?” Jack asked, his voice feeble and barely a whisper against the breeze.

“I am fine, my mate.” He replied, his hand placed at the bottom of his spine.

“But your wound,” Jack was careful not to touch his wound, but traced his fingers around the edge. His lily white flesh a beautiful contrast to Chase’s sun-blessed flesh. 

“It will heal,” those golden eyes locking onto the sky that had become an array of colours above them. Like paints cast into the water to become a swirling mess of purples, oranges, reds and yellows. “Let’s return to our home now,” he saw the concern in those sweet scarlet eyes and once again caught his mouth in a kiss, his tongue teased the younger male’s mouth. “And once we have returned home I will show you how alright I am, my mate.” He purred.

Jack nodded, his reactions slow as he came to realise what the male meant. Before being lifted up into his lover’s arms and carried back home, where they would spend the rest of the night curled up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for the slow update. I've been busy with college, but I managed to push out another one-shot for you guys before my exams start. So thank you for the comments and kudos, I appreciate every single one of them.


	4. An Overcast Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - A Cloudy Day

That morning the sun had been bright, and after some begging and promises Jack had gotten Chase to go out on a date with him. They didn’t go on dates often, Chase preferred the tranquillity of his lair, but even Jack sometimes wanted to go out. If he spent any more time in the lair he swore he would go mad.

So there they were, walking through a park in a nearby town. The sun faded as thick smoky clouds suffocated the light, the scent of late summer rain hung in the air. What had begun as a day filled with possibilities of what they could have done together, had ended with a dullness that matched the weather.

“Why did it have to be cloudy today?” Jack muttered.

“I told you it was going to be cloudy today” Chase replied as he glanced down at the albino, he surveyed the man beside him. Jack’s claret hair vibrant against the seemingly monochrome world, the leather jacket and skinny jeans (for once not stained with oil) a pleasant change from his usually Gothic attire.

Jack pouted a little, “Yeah well it was sunny this morning.” He kept his eyes forward, the scraping of shoes against the concrete was loud as they followed the path.

“Why did you want to go on this date again?” Chase asked, as his eyes finally left the genius.

“Because we barely go out, all we do is spend time in your lair or go to showdowns.”

“My lair is peaceful,” Chase stated.

“And boring,” Jack added.

Chase didn’t even look at the genius, “this coming from the man who spends all his time locked up in a lab. Oh, I forgot that you’re a genius,” Chase quipped.

“Asshole,” Jack snorted as he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, while I do like staying inside most of the time I do like to go out sometimes.” His eyes travelled up to look at Chase, if there was one thing he enjoyed about today it was seeing Chase out of his armour. While Jack often got stared at, they knew the stares would become more obvious if a man in armour was walking around. The black trench coat Chase wore was a welcomed addition though.

The park was nearly empty, the few people that still hung around were dog walkers and elderly people. A few of the dogs sniffed the couple when they walked passed, their noses twitched, catching the scent of jungle cats on them. But before they could utter a sound Chase’s eyes flicked towards them, the gold piercing the drooling beasts he hated so much, rendering them silent and their tails tucked between their legs.

“You really hate dogs, don’t you?” Jack commented.

“They’re loud and too loyal for their own good,” Chase replied with slight malice. He then looked at Jack, seeing those big bright eyes staring at him. “Although, I can’t complain too much, they do remind me of a certain someone.” 

“Who?” Jack asked, he might be a genius, but even he could miss even the most obvious of compliments.

Chase merely shook his head a little, waving away Jack’s question to leave the genius to figure it out on his own. Jack muttered a soft sound of realisation after a moment of thought before scurrying after his boyfriend who had left him behind. 

They wandered for a while, chatting between themselves. It was peaceful, better than being stuck in the lair at least, it felt like only the two of them existed. It was then Jack felt something drip onto his hair, a pale hand reaching up to touch his hair when another drop hit his hand. Scarlet eyes were diverted upwards as water begun to descend from the dark sky above, soon cascading down and crashing into the earth as what had started as a few drips had now become a downpour. 

Chase grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him towards a nearby tree to take shelter while they waited for it to pass. 

The rain had already begun to soak into his clothes before they had been able to get out of the rain, Jack’s shirt clung to his torso. He ran a hand through his hair, looking up at Chase who leaned against the tree. Droplets of rain sliding down inky strands, as he stared out into the park. 

“We’ll stay here until the rain calms down,” Chase said.

“And then what?” Jack asked, moving further under the shelter of the tree.

Chase thought for a moment, “then we’ll go to a café. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded as they stood together under the tree. Both listening to the rain drumming against the earth.

Jack got out his phone, checking the time, his skin translucent against the phone’s light. Before letting out a yelp of surprise. The Overlord tugged him closer, an arm around his waist. He rested his head on Chase’s shoulder, and he began to think about how strange this was. More than six years ago Chase would have gladly thrown him off the side of a mountain, and now here they were, nearly twenty-two and being held by that very same man.

“This is so strange.”

“What is?” Chase inquired.

“Us,” Jack replied. “I mean not so long ago it seems you hated me, and now you like me.”

“It’s a bit stronger than liking wouldn’t you say, Jack?” Chase’s grip tightening so show his affection. “I let you stay in my home, eat my food and even let you sleep in my bed. Not many have had that privilege.”

“I know, but” Jack bit his bottom lip and chewed it nervously. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was worried Chase could one day become bored of him. He might find in a few more years he was more annoying than loveable. He had admired Chase for so long and he didn’t want to lose him now.

Chase watched Jack, seeing him hunched up and eyes directed to the ground. His lip caught between his teeth, as he chewed it tediously reflecting the nervous nature of the usual loud mouthed man. Jack’s hands were in his pockets, but even he knew that those nimble fingers would be twitching as the thoughts of betrayal and insecurity were bouncing around in Jack’s skull. 

He sighed, his hand gripping Jack’s chin and making sure he was facing him. Before Jack could utter a single word his mouth was caught in a kiss, his pale hands gripped Chase’s coat. The dark fabric caught between his fingers as he felt a warmth pooling in his chest. Chase leaned down, pressing his lips harder against the albino. And as he pulled away he was able to hear Jack’s heart beating in his heaving chest.

“Don’t ever doubt how I feel Jack,” Chase said as his hand released Jack’s face. “If I was using you then you would have known by now. So stop worrying and enjoy our time together.” 

Jack nodded, “sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise,” Chase said as he held Jack close to him. 

They stood in silence for a while, watching the rain, they simply enjoyed one another’s company. The heavy clouds above begun to ease their crying as the rain became quieter, lighter until it became only a few drops pattering against the path.

“So, should we go to the café?” Chase asked.

“Sure, and then possibly a movie?” He suggested, those big scarlet eyes gleaming in the light.

“Of course” Chase started walking towards the exit of the park. Jack following the overlord, holding onto his arm as they went to enjoy the rest of their date.


	5. In The Midst Of A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Storms/Rain

Jack groaned as he heard his wu alarm go off, the tedious beeping bouncing around the room. His fingers gripped a pillow, pulling it over his head to muffle the sound. A quiet groan leaving his dry lips, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. A glass of water the only thing he wanted to concern himself with at this moment. His arm reached out, trying to find the switch to knock the alarm off, but in the darkness he could only touch it as he clumsily tried to find the switch. When he found himself unsuccessful he tried to sit up, only to feel the arm around his waist tighten.

“Chase” His voice hoarse, allowing himself to be pulled back down into bed without a fight.

A growl came from the darkness when the albino tried to get out of his arms. Jack rolled his eyes, trying to reach once again for the switch. “Get off of me you oversized lizard” Jack managed to slip out of his grip, turning on the light.

Chase hissed, his eyes snapped shut as he shielded himself from the light. His ebony hair outstretched across the pillow, “turn off the light.”

“Give me a minute,” Jack picked up his wu alarm from the nightstand. The world around him was still blurry as he fiddled with the machine. “Should we go after the wu?” He hoped the answer would be no, but he thought he better ask anyway.

Chase yawned, using Heylin magic for a moment to sense what type of wu it was. And he found to his surprise it was an interesting wu. “We should go after this one” he sat up, his hand going through his tangled hair.

“You sure?” Jack asked, looking over at the Overlord and receiving a look that told his everything he needed to know, “fine.” He flung the sheets off of himself, Chase already out of bed and getting ready. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing his jacket.

“When are you going to get rid of that jacket?” Chase inquired as he looked at how tattered it was, he never understood why he insisted on keeping it around. 

“I’ll get rid of it when you get rid of your armour” Jack replied as he adjusted it, hearing a snort from behind him. He rubbed his eyes once again as he looked into the mirror, fiddling with a strand of hair. The red beginning to fade, leaving behind his white hair stained with the yellowish leftovers of his dye. “I really need to dye my hair again.”

“You should let it return to its natural colour” Chase finished putting on his armour and held Jack from behind. “You would look even more handsome with white hair.”

“You mean I’d look like a ghost” Jack replied, his skin was already too pale. If his hair went back to being white he would look like a ghost. And he did not need any more jokes from the monks about his appearance. 

Chase rolled his eyes, he often wished Jack wouldn’t criticise his appearance so much, he was handsome. He rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder, the both of them teleporting to the location of the wu.

Immediately Jack felt his clothes becoming soaked, the rain heavy as it crashed against the earth and rumbled like some sleeping beast being awoken. Jack and Chase walked at a brisk pace into the shelter of the old house before them. The wind whipped around them, howling into the night like tortured beasts as they clawed at Jack’s clothes. Above them the night sky was obscured by heavy blackened clouds, restless as they grumbled. The moon hidden, silvery light barely visible between the clouds. 

They retreated inside, the door squeaking as it was opened and closed. Both of them sheltered by the old crooked house.

Jack turned to look at Chase, seeing beads of rain rolling down his armour. His long hair tangled and shiny from the rain, like a drop of ink in water. Scarlet eyes roamed the house, the hallway long and dark, a staircase stretched upwards into the pitch. The scent of dust and mould was stagnant, assaulting both their sense of smell. “Let’s just get this over with” Jack murmured.

Chase nodded in agreement, “I’ll go check out the room at the end of the hallway. You check out this room” he gestured to the room next to Jack.

He could only nod, he didn’t want to seem like a child. But he really didn’t want to go into the room by himself. He shook it off, Chase already disappearing down the hallway, so he could no longer protest and instead went into the next room.

The room was almost barren. Only a fireplace filled with ashes leaned against the wall, bricks threatening to come loose. An old sofa sitting in the middle, torn open in places with course fibre hanging out, a spring shot out like a broken bone. Jack walked in the middle of the room, looking around, nothing that looked like a wu could be seen. He looked at the fireplace, he sighed and decided he should have a look, he bent down. A poker laid out beside the fireplace. He grasped the poker, the metal cool against his gloved hand.

He rummaged through the ash, trying to find any remnants of a wu. It was then he felt the cold seep through his clothing, enveloping his body. His bones and muscles momentarily frozen. The poker all of a sudden felt like a shard of ice, biting into his skin and causing a numbness to spread.

“Get away from me!” He heard a girl scream, the poker tossed away from himself as he dove backwards with a yelp. Ash was flung into the air, a whirlwind that twisted and twirled, before descending. His head spun to look behind, his eyes darting around the room to find it empty. Silence. 

Chase was busy exploring the kitchen, looking into cabinets to find them all empty except for a few plates and cups. The kitchen appliances told him that the house must have been abandoned since the late 1800s, and that peaked his curiosity. He could feel it though, like a strong electrical current buzzing through wires, the spiritual energy was strong. He had known it as soon as they stepped foot on the property. The ghost was strong and he could tell a horrific death must have occurred here, probably a murder or suicide.

He looked down at his gloved hand, the dust clung to it, his prints left behind on the countertop. It was then he heard a clatter in the next room. He went to make sure Jack hadn’t hurt himself, he swore Jack could find a way to hurt himself in the safest of places. Of course he had heard the previous scream of terror from whatever ghostly resident had been trapped here, but he didn’t think Jack would have heard it so strongly, it must have happened in the same room as him. 

“Scared of the dust, Jack?” He teased from the bent doorway. He watched those red eyes wide, the head swivelling to check every corner of the room for the invisible attacker.

“I thought…thought I heard something” Jack stuttered, getting to his feet. He swore he heard something, was it all in his mind? 

“It’s an old house, there are many explainable noises you could have heard” Chase thought it would be fun to tease his lover a bit

Jack gave a slow nod, “yeah. You’re right it’s just the house.”

It was then he gave a sudden shriek, a streak of gold flashing, cracked like a whip and breaking the sky in two. Followed by the rumble of thunder, swollen with power as it struck the earth with its quicker brethren. Chase’s eyes flicked towards the rattling window for a moment, the trees outside bending to nature’s wrath, as the long grass was whipped into a whirlwind of green. Through the corner of his reptilian eyes he saw Jack stumbling, catching him just in time. His hand pressed against the bottom of Jack’s back.

The younger man blushed at their closeness, their lips almost touching. Jack felt Chase’s breath against his face, he saw those familiar lips turn upwards in a slight smirk. His fangs peaked out, glinting in the light of the next lightning strike. It was then Chase pulled him back up, taking a step away from him.

“Thanks” Jack mumbled, brushing the dust off of himself. 

“Let’s search the upstairs” Chase left the room. 

Jack scurried after him, a feeling of anxiety bubbling up in his belly. They walked up the stairs, each step groaning and moaning as though the bones of this very house were aching, crooked with age. Jack winced at the sound, making it up to the top and looking down the hallway. Darkness awaiting, like the jaws of a beast ready to snap shut around him. Every so often the crackle of lightening lit up the hallway, revealing two doors. He assumed one would lead to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom, without waiting for the albino, Chase had already walked halfway down the hallway.

Chase looked into the first room, seeing only a bathroom. No wu in sight, Chase moved on. His eyes only flickered back to his consort for a moment, the way his back was arched forward ever so slightly and his eyes darting around the place. He was amused, he would reveal the cause soon, but he wanted to tease him for a little longer. They went into the next room. Only a bed and wardrobe in the room. 

Jack stood in the doorway, letting Chase look around the room. It was then he felt the cold return, the crisp chill of what felt like winter creeping up his spine and oozing into his muscles. His whole body rigid as the sharp sound of screams filled his mind, the pounding of feet against the floorboards coming closer and closer. It was then a clap of thunder seemingly released him from his state of terror, cutting off the sounds, and shook the whole house. Chase caught the quivering lithe form in his arms, his heart beating hard against his chest.

“You…You heard that right!?” He looked up with widened eyes. His hands pressed against the coolness of his armour. He felt safe there, in Chase’s arms. If Chase denied there was a noise, he would wonder if he was finally going mad. There was said to be a thin line between genius and madness, so maybe he had crossed that line somehow.

Golden eyes met crimson ones, a gloved hand tangling amongst vermillion locks to comfort the albino. “It is merely a ghost Jack, it will not harm you.”

“But I heard it screaming! It was coming after me!” He yelled, hands tightened into fists.

“You are only seeing brief glimpses into their final moments” 

“So you heard it all too? Then why didn’t you say anything!” His eyes hardened, but the fear still glimmered behind them.

“Because it was amusing at first. Ghosts do not bother me, and I assumed they wouldn’t bother you either since you spent so much time with Wuya” He explained.

“That’s different! Anyway, Wuya did freak me out at first” He muttered the last part, his eyes diverted. He looked back up when he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead. “The wu isn’t here, there was a basement under the stairs, let’s check there.”

Jack nodded, holding onto Chase’s arm despite the lack of threat. “So it’s just like a memory?” He asked.

“Yes to put it simply, when someone dies in a horrific way whether it is suicide, murder or even an accident, a part of them is left behind. They relive their last moments over and over again, and the more time that passes the stronger it becomes.” Jack shuddered at the thought, and Chase saw his discomfort. “They don’t feel it, it is like a movie being replayed.” 

Jack’s shoulders relaxed, tension flooding away from him as the explanation calmed his nerves. At least they don’t feel it, he couldn’t imagine reliving the same horrific moment of your life again and again, with no escape. At least they couldn’t feel it.

They soon made their way down the stairs, before turning down the hallway. Only to stop halfway through when the gaping doorway with the door cling on by one hinge became apparent to Jack, barely visible in the darkness. Chase without hesitation started walking down the stairs, Jack could only watch, as though those stairs led down into the depths of Hell itself. Before he finally took a deep breath and followed Chase. 

Jack could barely see as he walked, his hands gripping the bannister. Every step causes an agonizing creak that went through his whole body, before he got to the end. The sound of thunder muffled. Jack walked forward. He bumped into Chase, grunting slightly. He looked around briefly, to find a glimmer of light catching his attention.

“The wu!” Jack grinned, his hands clasped together as he became focused upon the wu. It looked like a ring as he got closer, but he didn’t realise until he was bent down before it that the ring was around the finger of a skeleton, the bone illuminated in the light. His eyes became wide, his mouth twitched, before a yelp ripped through the air. He stumbled back, Chase catching him in his arms.

“Catching you is becoming a habit I don’t want to continue” Chase sighed, pushing him up into a standing position. “It’s only a skeleton Jack, it can’t hurt you.”

“It’s still a skeleton!” He protested.

Chase sighed, he went and took the ring. “The rabid ring, it makes whoever the wearer wants fall in love with them.”

“That doesn’t seem that important” Jack crossed his arms, wondering why he would want a wu like that. He thought it would be powerful, but this just seemed trivial compared to some of the others. 

“There’s a catch, the longer they use it the more obsessed the other person becomes. To the point where they will murder the one who wears the ring, because they want the person to themselves” Chase turned the ring over in his hand, inspecting it. “A curious little wu, it was a wu gone wrong. It was meant to make the person obey for a little while, but it became too strong and caused complete infatuation and eventual madness.”

“So that’s why you wanted it” Jack mumbled.

“Yes, in the hands of an enemy it could be devastating. For myself and others.” 

Jack glanced at the skeleton in the corner, those empty sockets seemingly staring at him, as though it was accusing him of murder. The teeth crooked, a couple gone from the gaping mouth. A few ribs were cracked, and the skull was ruptured. It had been a terrible death, no wonder her ghost wandered endlessly, repeating the same moments.

“Can we go then?” Jack asked.

“Yes, we can leave” Chase took hold of Jack’s arm, before teleporting out of there. 

Jack was relieved to see the familiar surroundings, checking his watch to see he had a few more hours of sleep left. Before Chase would force him out of bed, to get some training in. He loved being Chase’s consort, but the training Chase had made him do left him exhausted. At least he could somewhat defend himself now against the monks.

“I’ll go store this in the vault, and then I’ll join you back in bed” Chase said, before leaving Jack alone.

Jack went straight to bed, stripping off his clothes before he got back into bed. He slipped underneath the covers, embraced by the warmth of the thick covers. “That’s better” he murmured, ready to fall back into a deep sleep. He soon felt the bed shift as Chase got back into bed, those strong arms wrapping around his slender body. He smiled, moving closer to Chase. Before the both of them fell asleep once again.


End file.
